Flair for the Dramatic
by ItsLukasBondevik
Summary: Femio finds himself amidst a great lesson in humility. One day he might actually learn from it.


"Oh, this perfect form," Femio said softly, running his hand down the mirror in his dormitory bedroom. His soft, gentle hair flowed in waves about his flawless face, and he felt a twinge of despair strike him in the heart. "It seems that what should be my greatest blessing is now my greatest curse!" He fell to his knees as he clutched his arms in sadness, tears welling up in his eyes. "The women will now scorn me, because the love of the ballet class, Senior Mytho, confessed his love to me!"

He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, crying out in dismay. "What to do? The ladies are too shy to confront me with their love and the men are so bold, when I cannot accept their affection!" Leaping to his feet, Femio hurried from his bedroom, gaining a scornful look from a rather irked Fakir as he nearly knocked the boy over. But he did not care, he was too distraught by his many horrendous transgressions. The looks of irritation from the other boys who shared the dormatories hurt him, and he knew that they hated him for being so flawless, for garnering so much attention from the women with his looks and his talents.

Suddenly, Femio could not take it anymore. The heartache of his sins was too much to bear.

"Oh Heaven! Please pour judgment upon this sinner!" he cried, as his manservant appeared right on schedule with the ceremeonial bull. "Ole!" He lay upon the stone path and he knew that this pain was not enough to save him from his sins. It was an awful feeling, Femio had, being plagued with perfection and not knowing how to atone for it. He felt his heart break in his chest, as he rolled over into his back to pull himself upright. "It's not enough," he sighed, leaning against a tree as the cherry blossom petals flittered around him.

"Why must I be so hounded by the plague of perfection?" he demanded of the heavens, his hands raised over his head in pleading. "Oh..." He gripped his heart, feeling suddenly rather disoriented as he sat down, staring at his hands. They were shaking, but why he could not tell.

"What is the matter, Master Femio?"

He replied slowly, "I'm not quite sure. Perhaps the heavens are trying to tell me something?" He stood back up and stared up into the sky. It was clear and blue, perfect as himself. He wondered what the heavens were trying to tell him, what they wanted him to do to atone for his sins. "Oh why can't anything be easy?" he sobbed into his hands. "Why can't I just be average like everyone else? Why must I be perfect? Why must I be a prince that loves everyone and is loved by everyone in return?"

Femio collapsed into a bed of rose petals and let out a long suffering sigh. As he turned onto his back, a white haired boy caught his eye. "Senior Mytho?" Femio asked, sitting up and watching the prince for a moment. Mytho's eyes were quite blank as they met Femio's and he tilted his head.

"Do I know you?" he asked quietly, looking confused. Femio was silent, his eyes wide, his lips forming into the most elegant pout. Mytho waited for him to talk, but when Femio said nothing, still too shocked by this casual deflection of the love that Mytho so obviously had for him. Mytho shrugged, not really caring enough, and walked past the boy. It was long after he had left that Femio finally began to function again. After thinking on it long and hard, he finally understood what just happened.

He sighed. "Oh Prince Mytho. So thoughtful of you to spare the women of this town by not admitting to your love for me. So kind of you, you are almost as great a prince as I!" He hugged himself, feeling quite valiant as he leapt to his feet. "I will now love them even more! I will atone for these transgressions with the love that I can give to all and the love that everyone will give to me!" Femio sauntered down the road, rose petals fluttering about him as he went, waving to the disgrunted classmates that he knew were just dying to confess, but were much too frightened.

"Don't worry, ladies!" Femio called out to them, blowing them all kisses. "Mytho has decided to hide his love for me away, there are no worries any longer! I am ready to be rushed into all of your arms!" He glanced around and saw that the courtyard had quickly become empty, and he put his hand to his face. "Why must I be so beautiful?" he cried, rushing down the street. "Oh Heaven! Please pour judgment upon this sinner!"

Several crashes sounded, the crack of something hard hitting stone, bits of splintering wood filled the air and a rather weak, "Ole..." faded off into the distance.

AN: I think Femio rocks. For real. Yay, Vic Mignogna for doing his voice!


End file.
